


Just for you

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pretty cheesy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Hiccup is finally back after a two month trip around the Archipelago and there is one person he really wants to see. He has a gift for this special person but little does he know, they've got a gift of their own to give.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this just as a little pick me up for myself. Posting in case there is anyone else who would like to read.

Hiccup felt relieved as the ship sailed smoothly into the docks of Berk, finally ending his two month trip around the archipelago. It would’ve been much quicker had he flown on Toothless but according to Gobber, it was a tradition for any new chief to _sail_ to each village to meet with their chief. Luckily, the Night Fury was still able to come with him, allowing the two of them to sneak out for midnight flights and have some form of sanity after a day of Gobber’s constant nagging. 

It was also two months that he’d been separated from Astrid, his betrothed. Hiccup had wanted to bring her along, but Berk needed someone to be in charge whilst he was away, and Astrid was the perfect candidate. The two managed to keep in contact by using the Terrible Terrors to send letters, but after a while, the Terrible Terrors refused to carry anymore, obviously exhausted from the constant flying backwards and forwards all the time. 

“Welcome home, chief,” a familiar voice said and Hiccup looked up to see Eret standing above him, his hand outstretched to help him out of the boat. Hiccup accepted his offer, allowing the ex-dragon trapper to pull him upwards and onto the docks. 

“Thanks Eret,” Hiccup replied with a grateful smile. “Everything okay here?” 

“Well it has certainly been busy with rebuilding the village and building nests to accommodate the new dragons but otherwise, everything’s great - Astrid’s done a great job being the acting chief during your absence.” 

Hiccup smiled, looking up to the skies to see the flock of dragons flying overhead. With Toothless being the new alpha after defeating Drago Bludvist and the Bewilderbeast, these dragons were Berk’s newest residents. They’d made plans to extend the village to accommodate them all but it was still going to take some time. 

“Sounds great, I - “

“Hiccup? We should really organise a council meeting now that we’ve returned,” Gobber called out as he clambered off the ship with Toothless in tow. Hiccup sighed, his shoulders slumping with disappointment. He really wanted to find Astrid and spend some quality time before getting back to chiefly duties. 

Eret must’ve noticed his disappointment because he quickly groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, “Oh I hate to throw this on you since you’ve just got back Gobber, but my sword is needing mending...urgently. I haven’t been able to use it for weeks and I was hoping you could do it tonight before I join the hunting party.”

Gobber’s face lit up. “Ah no worries lad, I can do it. I’m sure we can do the council meeting tomorrow, right Hiccup?”

Hiccup nodded eagerly, and mouthed a quick “thank you,” to Eret when Gobber had his back to him. Eret winked in return as Hiccup beckoned for Toothless to follow him. Together they darted through the village, giving brief nods to those that greeted them. He found everyone except the person he was most eager to find. Sighing, he turned to the Meade Hall, which happened to be the only place he hadn’t looked yet. 

Leaving Toothless to eat some fish, Hiccup went to climb up the stairs. When he’d almost reached the main doors, he saw Valka coming through. Her face instantly brightened when she saw him. “Hello, son. You’re back early?”

“Yeah - Toothless and I may have attached a rope to the boat in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping and pulled it along just to hurry things up,” Hiccup replied sheepishly, giving her a quick hug, “you haven’t seen Astrid have you? I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Aye, I have just finished having supper with her and she’s still in there. Go ahead - you and I can catch up later.”

Hiccup nodded, giving her a grateful smile before turning to go through the doors. There were still quite a few Vikings eating their supper, and the room was noisy with their usual rowdiness and banter. He paid them no mind, his eyes searching for the blonde hair among the mass crowd, until finally he saw her. She was sitting at a table by herself, her chin resting on her hand while staring absentmindedly at the mug on the table.

His heart sped up as he weaved through the tables towards her. She hadn’t noticed him yet so he took the advantage to sneak up from behind.

“Excuse me milady, is this seat taken?” he asked in the most formal voice he could manage. 

Astrid looked up in surprise, her blue eyes twinkling with emotion and playfulness. “Sorry but that’s my boyfriend’s seat. I’ve been waiting two months for him to come back and sit in that spot.”

Hiccup pretended to be shocked, his mouth falling open in mock horror. “He left you waiting for two months? Wow, the guy sounds like an asshole.” 

Astrid took a sip of her drink, eyes crinkling with amusement and lips quirking into a smile. “Yeah, but when you love somebody, you’ll wait for as long as it takes.”

A warm feeling enveloped Hiccup’s heart upon hearing those words and he couldn’t resist pulling her into a tight hug. “Gods I really missed you,” he murmured in her ear. 

“I missed you, too.”

He pulled back slowly, looking deep into the cerulean blue of her eyes before leaning forward to kiss her. She responded eagerly, her mouth moving against his with desperation and longing. Pulling back with the need to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers.

“I have something for you, close your eyes,” he whispered gently. Astrid raised an eyebrow but did as he asked and closed her eyes. Checking that she wasn’t peeking, Hiccup dug around in his pocket to find the small rounded object and pulled it out. He took her hand and placed the object in her open palm. “Okay - open them.”

Astrid’s eyes fluttered open and she lifted her hand to inspect the object curiously. It was a pearl that Hiccup had found whilst visiting Mineral Islands. He had found it lying on the sand, about to be washed away with the tide and luckily managed to grab it before it was swept away. 

Hiccup watched her roll the pearl around in her palm with a look of wonder on her face. “I know it’s nothing fancy but I -“

“It's beautiful, Hiccup, I love it!” Astrid assured him and took one of his hands in hers. 

“Oh, oh that’s good, because I literally had to fight off a crab for it,” he chuckled with a cheeky grin. 

Astrid snorted in amusement, holding the pearl in a closed fist against her chest. “I have something for you as well.” Before he could react, she was pulling him out of the chair. He followed her back through the tables and out of the Meade Hall, letting her lead him in the direction of wherever they were heading. 

“Now you need to close your eyes,” Astrid instructed and placed his hands up to cover them. Hiccup smiled beneath his hands, letting her guide him the rest of the way until they came to a stop. “Okay, you can open them now.”

Hiccup dropped his hands away, gaping when he saw what was in front of him. It was a statue of Stoick, standing tall and proud in the centre of the village. 

“Y - you organised this?” Hiccup managed to ask through his shock. He had made a draft plan for a statue in his fathers honour, but hadn’t had the time to complete it before he left for the trip. Astrid must’ve found the plans and finished them so that they could build it before he got back. 

“Yeah, your mum and I did.” 

He walked towards the statue, letting his hand drag across the detailed stone. His heart still ached for his father, and a part of him worried that people would forget him as time went on. The statue wouldn’t let that happen, because now, his children and their children along with the rest of Berk’s generation would always be able to see Stoick. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup told her, his voice slightly cracking with emotion. Astrid smiled and embraced him just as one tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, pressing his lips there. 

“Hey! Where’s our appreciation! We helped,” Snotlout called out from behind them. Hiccup lifted his head to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut standing there expectantly with their arms folded. 

“Thanks guys - this really means a lot to me,” Hiccup said earnestly and they all smiled and nodded, quickly rushing forward for a group hug. Hiccup grunted as they all engulfed him. But really, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  



End file.
